When I Love Someone
by Miyu Aoba
Summary: Dulu aku mendekatimu memang karena itu. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi ...   My new pairing Hyuga x Maki chapter 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Moshi…moshi minna san **

**Lama tak jumpa . Lama juga aku tidak menulis di fandom ini. Kali ini aku ingin menulis pairing baru tentang Hyuga dan Maki. Semoga kalian bisa menikmatinya yaa… **

_When you love someone. Just be brave to say that you want him to be with you. When you hold your love don't never let it go or you will lost your chance to make your dream come true_

–_endahNresha When You Love Someone-_

**Hyuga POV**

Semilir angin berhembus menembus sela-sela rambutku. Udara pagi hari ini terasa menyegarkan. Seakan penuh dengan kegembiraan mengiringi pertemuanku dengan gadis yang dua tahun lebih muda dariku. Senyum manis menghiasi bibirku. Begitu bahagia setelah sekian lama kami hanya bercakap-cakap lewat telpon akhirnya kami bertemu juga. Aku melihat jam tanganku. Kini aku mulai resah. Sepuluh menit sudah lewat dari waktu yang kami tentukan untuk bertemu. Di mana dia? Pikirku .

"Heiiii…. Kau masih menunggukuu?"

Teriakan itu sekejap membuyarkan pikiranku.

"Hosh…hosh…hosh… Maaf ya tadi bisnya lama sekali."

"Haah…. Baru saja aku mau pergi dari tempat ini."

"Maaf…maaf.. hehe" jawabnya sambil cengengesan.

"Ya sudahlah. Ayo cepat pergi."

"OK" jawabnya semangat.

Aku Hyuga Kojiro . 21 tahun . Seorang pemain sepak bola. Dan gadis yang sedang berjalan di sebelahku ini , Maki Akamine . 19 tahun . seorang pemain softball. Kami berjanji bila aku memenangkan pertandingan di club sepakbola yang sedang aku tekuni sekarang maka kami berdua akan kencan. Terdengar aneh memang. Tapi Maki sendiri yang membuat janji seperti ini.

Tak kusangka kalau seorang sepertiku ini bisa menyukai gadis yang tidak biasa seperti Maki. Ya . aku menyukainya. Tapi aku belum pernah mengatakannya.

"kita mau ke mana?" Tanya Maki.

"Ehmm… ke mana ya? Hehe"

"Masa dari tadi berjalan tidak tahu mau ke mana? Dasar aneh!"

"hehe… maaf. Kau punya rekomendasi tempat yang bagus untuk ber-ken-can?" tanyaku sambil menatap wajahnya dalam-dalam.

Ku lihat wajahnya kini sedikit merah.

"Kau sakit? Mukamu merah sekali."

"Aaahh… apa-apaan sih!" Jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merah merona.

Aku tersenyum geli melihat Maki yang kini sedang salting a.k.a salah tingkah.

"Kenapa tertawa? Ada yang lucu?"

"Siapa yang tertawa! GR"

"iiihh…!" sambil mencubitku.

"awww…sakit tauk!"

"Salah sendiri!".

"Eh, bagaimana kalau kita ke Sushi Donburi?"

"Tempat apa itu?"

"Tempat makan. Ada hotspotnya juga. Jadi bisa internetan juga. Bagaimana?"

"Boleh"

Kami pun pergi ke Sushi Donburi. Dan awal kencan kami pun di mulai.

**TBC**

**Abal yak? Maaf ya readers dan **

**Ini baru cerita awalnya.**

**Cerita ini akan dilanjutkan bila ada yang memberikan banyak masukan.**

**Thank youuuuu **


	2. Chapter 2

**Good malam minna-sama ^^**

**Akhirnya bisa kembali mengetik chapter selanjutnya di cerita multi chapter pertamaku ini. Hehe**

**Maaf yaa! Karena kesibukanku yang luar biasa jadi tidak sempat deh.**

**Terima kasih yang sudah memberikan masukan.**

**OK! Happy reading yaa ^^**

**When I Love Someone : Miyu Aoba**

"_When You Love Someone just be brave to say that you want him to be with you"_

_-When You Love Someone- EndahNresha-_

* * *

><p>Kojiro dan Maki telah sampai di Sushi Donburi, tempat yang direkomendasikan untuk mereka ber-ken-can.<p>

"Kau pesan apa?" Tanya Kojiro sambil melihat menu makanan yang diberikan pelayan SD (Sushi Donburri)

"Umm..apa ya? Kau pesan apa?"

"Jyiah..ini anak ditanya malah balik nanya! Aku ramen saja. Di Italia tidak ada ramen. Minumnya the hijau."

"Teh hijau? Kau sedang diet atau apa hah?"

"Suka-suka dong. Kau apa?"

"Sushi saja."

"Minumnya?"

"Sepertinya aku juga ingin suka-suka sepertimu. Teh hijau."

"Jyiah ujung-ujungnya ikut-ikut aku."

"Suka-suka dong. Hehe"

Kojiro memanggil pelayan dan segera memberitahukan pesanan mereka. Sang pelayan dengan seksama mendengar dan mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Baik! Tunggu 15 menit ya."

Sementara sedang menunggu makanan yang mereka hanya diam seribu bahasa. Maki mulai mengeluarkan handphonenya untuknya mendengarkan lagu favoritnya. Daripada hanya berdiam tak ada pembicaraan mending ya dengerin lagu bukan. Pikirnya.

Merasa dicuekin, Kojiro segera membuka pembicaran.

"Bagaimana pelatihan softballmu?"

"Tidak bagaimana-bagaimana." Jawab Maki singkat sambil memejamkan matanya menggerakan kepalannya seakan sedang menikmati alunan musik dari handphonenya.

"Dulu saja sempat menyerah."

"Eh?"

Wajah Maki yang tadinya terlihat ceria tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit murung. Kojiro yang menyadari hal itu segera memberikan penjelasan panjang lebar pada gadis tomboy itu.

"Bukan maksudku menurunkan semangatmu. Maaf."

"Hehe. Tidak kok. Apa semangatku yang 456 ini terlihat menurun?"

"Yayayay.. kau ini selalu terlihat semangat."

Suasana kembali menegang saat satu katapun tak terucap kembali dari mereka. Maki tetap dengan lagunya dan kojiro tetap dengan wajah kebosanan karena merasa tercuekkan. (tahukah maksudnya tercuekkan?)

"Maki.." Kojiro memanggil gadis di depannya ini.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Tanya Maki bingung karena raut wajah sang macan seperti ingin menunjukkan taringnya.

"Menurutmu.. apa itu.. cinta?"

Maki terdiam.

"Cinta ya ? Cinta itu…"

"Permisi… pesanan Anda sudah siap!" Belum sempat Maki menjelaskan apa itu definisi cinta menurutnya, pelayan SD sudah datang membawa pesanan mereka.

"Ah. Iya.." Jawab Maki sambil tersenyum ceria. Entah sejak dari kapan dan bagaimana itu bisa terjadi Kojiro mulai salting sendiri dengan segala tingkah yang dilakukan si gadis tomboy. Dia memang tak dapat menyangkal perasaannya pada pemain nasional softball Jepang ini. Dia.. menyukainya. Ya..dia menyukainya.

Menurut Kojiro, Maki itu berbeda dengan gadis yang selama ini dia kenal. Tomboy, ceria, semangat. Meskipun baru sebagian kecil yang dia ketahui, dia sudah benar-benar menyukai gadis ini.

"Terima kasih ya."

"Selamat menikmati ya."

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, mereka berdua mulai menikmati sajian di depan mereka.

"Selamat makan.."

"Bagaimana?"

"Eh? Apanya?"

"Tadi?"

Maki berpikir.

"Oh..hehe.. Cinta ya.. cinta itu… umm…"

"ya?"

"Eh, kenapa Tanya tentang itu? Tidak seperti biasanya?"

"Hehe.. ingin tahu saja. Sepertinya itu pertanyaan tidak penting. Sudah. Lupakan saja."

"Menurutku cinta itu adalah perasaan di mana kau akan merasa senang bila berada di dekat orang yang kau cintai. Engkau tidak ingin sedetikpun jauh darinya. Atau kalau jauh, kau ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengannya. Kau merasa jantungmu berdebar begitu cepat ketika berada di dekatnya."

"Sepertinya kau ini sedang merasakan cinta ya?"

"Eh. Iya. Sepertinya begitu."

Deg!

"Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan…mu."

"Eh?" Wajah Kojiro seketika memerah bak buah tomat. Dia benar-benar salah tingkah. Dia berpikir apakah benar yang didengar olehnya beberapa detik yang lalu itu benar atau.

"Hahahaha.. Aku bercanda Hyuga. Kenapa kau begitu terkejut seperti itu? Lihat wajahmu sekarang. Kau begitu jelek dengan wajah seperti itu."

Seketika tubuh Kojiro melemas. Apa? Bercanda? Pikirnya.

"Oh..Hmm." Hyuga hanya ber-oh ria.

"Tapi kalau benar bagaimana?"

Sang macan yang begitu terlihat lesu tiba-tiba tersentak dengan pertanyaan yang dilayangkan gadis Akamine itu. Namun Sang Macan hanya tersenyum tipis dan berusaha untuk stay cool di hadapan Maki.

"Kau sedang mempermainkan aku ya, Maki?"

"Tidak tahu… tapi definisi cinta yang aku sebutkan tadi, itulah yang sedang aku rasakan saat aku menelponmu, menerima SMS semangat darimu, menantangmu untuk ber-ken-can, bertemu denganmu seperti ini. Terus, apa yang kau pikirkan tentang yang aku rasakan ini?"

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Eh?"

"Ternyata… kau juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan."

Pernyataan pemain klub Italia ini sontak membuat Maki Akamine tercengang dan membuat wajahnya merona. Tak mau kalah dengan Hyuga, dia juga berusaha stay cool.

"Bagaimana kalau kita..umm..pacaran?"

* * *

><p><strong>-TBC-<strong>

**Huaaaa….garing, jelek, gak mutu banget yaa?**

**Dua chapter yang telah aku buat ini memang kesannya biasa aja.**

**Tapi ini belum muncul konflik dan suasana menegangkan. Hehe**

**Mungkin di chapter berikutnya *mungkin* baru muncul. Tunggu aja.**

**Please**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**For next chapter **


End file.
